The broad, long-term objective of this line of research is to improve the accuracy and efficiency of radiologists in interpreting digital mammography images. Mammography is a critical component in the detection, diagnosis and treatment of breast cancer, the number 2 cancer killer of women. The deployment of new digital imaging technologies allows for the independent optimization of the acquisition and display processes. The display process has recently transitioned from film to computer displays. New electronic display technologies are now available. Liquid crystal displays (LCD), both monochrome and color, are of particular interest since they address some of the fundamental flaws of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. LCDs, however, introduce new phenomena which may adversely affect their use in medical imaging. The impact of these LCD characteristics must be evaluated. With respect to color, the intriguing prospect of supporting not only the display of diagnostic quality images, but also simultaneous integration of other modalities (e.g., magnetic resonance imaging, ultrasound, etc.) as well as sophisticated, graphical user interfaces, and modern notification, communication and collaboration tools, warrants the formal evaluation of these displays. The specific aim of this project is to assess the diagnostic accuracy of radiologists' interpretation of fullfield digital mammograhy images using 3 different displays. We will perform a receiver operating characteristic (ROC) study comparing a new, high resolution monochrome LCD, a high resolution, color, LCD display, and a high resolution, CRT display, the latter representing the current standard of care. The knowledge garnered under the auspices of this project will help further advance our understanding of optimized medical image display.